Never What it Seems
by Debitum Naturae
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared after the war, presumed dead by the Wizarding Community.  When he is found to be alive more than a decade later, he has some explaining to do.  Draco/OC Ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny
1. Buying a Home

So I wrote the beginning of this story a long time ago, and now I think I'm going to finish it. I think overall it will end up being 10-15 chapters when finished. Please, please review, I don't care if it's harsh. I just want to improve my writing! Thanks!

* * *

"… Circa 1730, with nearly all of the original woodwork. Amenities include four wood burning fireplaces, authentic light fixtures and hardware. It has an elegant floor plan that is very open, as well a child friendly." The realtor mentioned, knowing that the couple had children. Her fake smile was sickening the brunette home buying witch, but she simply nodded and continued to listen to the overzealous woman talk about the beautiful house.

"There are four bedrooms as you know, they are all very spacious. Two have their own water closets, and the other two share a loo. Now I believe you mentioned over the phone a special interest in the library, did you not Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Hermione Weasley genuinely smiled for the first time since they arrived. "Yes, yes I did." She answered.

The realtor's smile widened, a feat that Hermione had thought impossible. "Well then, let me lead you there..."

Hermione's husband, Ron followed his wife unenthusiastically. They had been looking at houses in a number of muggle neighborhoods for the better part of a month. Hermione insisted that their children be schooled in a muggle school before attending Hogwarts. Ron had agreed, because they both worked, therefore would not be able to adequately home school them. The children both attended a magical daycare, but Rose, their eldest, would be turning five soon, and in need of proper schooling.

Ron liked the house, but then again, he liked almost all of the houses the looked at. Now they were living in an apartment in muggle London. The apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and kitchen. While it was spacious as compared to his upbringing, it would become a bit cramped as the kids grew up. Hermione and he had been saving for most of their adult lives, and could now afford a very nice and spacious house. He could finally give his family the house they deserved…

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by his wife's abrupt gasp. He looked up to notice that they had just entered a cozy yet extensive library. It was two stories high with a second floor wrap around balcony allowing access to all of the shelves. He could feel Hermione's excitement radiating off her. She turned to him a breathed lightly, "This is the one."

That's all he needed to hear.

Three weeks later, the Weasleys were moving into the house with the help of the Potters (Ginny and Harry), the Longbottoms (Neville and Hannah), and the Scamanders (Luna and Rolf). They hired a muggle moving truck to bring everything inside, but once the furniture entered house they closed the blinds and moved it magically. Their friends weren't so much needed; rather they gave good company, and helped the couple decide where to put everything.

"I still think you should keep this couch out of the children's playroom," reasoned Luna "That couch is inhabited by Heliopaths, just waiting to burn the children should they get angry!"

The rest of the group, apart from Rolf, suppressed laughter. Hermione however, was very protective of her children, so the thought of a creature harming them was so repelling that she reasoned on the side of the somewhat loony blond. "Perhaps we'll keep that particular couch in my office instead."

Ron rolled his eyes, but appeased his wife and levitated it to her new office, next to the library.

Ginny suddenly grabbed Harry's wrist and looked at the time. "Oh Merlin, I should be getting the kids from my parents house soon!" Ginny exclaimed and readied herself to go.

Hermione interrupted her, not wanting them to leave. "Gin, what if you brought the kids here? I'll be picking the kids up soon as well, and I'm sure they'd love to have a play date." She then motioned to the others as well "Everyone, it's been far too long since we've all been together."

The Longbottoms agreed enthusiastically, but the Scamanders regrettably turned them down as they were expected at Luna's fathers house for Sunday Dinner. The friends said their goodbyes to the anomalous couple, but soon were back to arguing where to put the mahogany roll top desk.

Since Hermione and Ginny left to fetch their kids, and Hannah left briefly to check on the leaky caldron. This left the three males alone for a moment, a moment that they used wisely to grab a bottle of firewiskey, The Daily Prophet, and sat in the den, which had already been set up.

"So Ron," Neville started "this house really is something! You've done well." He said genuinely. His flat above The Leaky Cauldron was small, but cozy, he and Hannah were quite happy there.

Ron just smiled, it was something about being a homeowner that just boosted his spirits through the roof. He muttered to himself, "It really is, isn't it."

The other two men smiled, happy for their friend. After a moment, Harry turned his attention to the Prophet. He read the front page, and became riveted with the article.

Ron was busy musing over his new house, but Neville noticed Harry's interest. "What is it Harry?" He asked, curious.

Harry looked up, and began reading from the top, "Malfoy heir reappears, Not a year after the end of the war, the Malfoy heir went under the radar. Not to be seen or heard from, until now. Draco Malfoy was sighted at the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries yesterday, presumably to visit his father who is reported to be fatally ill. The police were suspicious after his disappearance in 1999, but nothing came out of the following investigation. While the hospital workers refused to give a statement, several eyewitnesses gave their account. Pansy Goyle, former classmate of Mr. Malfoy said, "It was him for sure, I'd know that face anywhere!" But when asked to further her statement, her husband grudgingly pulled her away…"

Harry stopped reading to look at the other two men. It was the common assumption that the younger Malfoy had killed himself after the war. He was so unhappy after the war, and when his parent's swiftly kicked his 'disappearance' under the rug the public assumed that they did it to protect the family name. For sure, the Malfoys would think it too shameful for one of their own to take his life.

Harry however, knew more than he let on.

Neville then spoke, "Where do you suppose he's been?"

* * *

So that was the beginning, mostly introducing you to how life is for them. Right now most of their kids are four or younger, just to give you a timeline in your mind. Please review, happy or unhappy. Help me to improve!

Thanks again


	2. Wizarding Bank

_A/N - Here's Chapter 2! You get a bit of Draco in this chappie!_

_Previously_

_Neville then spoke, "Where do you suppose he's been?"_

_

* * *

_

Harry stood abruptly. "I'm sorry Ron but I have to go. Can you tell Ginny I had matters to deal with at work when she gets back?" He walked straight to the fireplace without waiting for an answer. He grabbed the powder and disappeared in flames muttering "Ministry of Magic".

Harry entered the Aurors office and went to the front desk. The secretary, a pretty blond girl that had graduated from Hogwarts just two years prior, smiled at him. "Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" she asked excitedly. More than ten years since the war and still Harry couldn't escape the fame.

"I need to speak to the Minister, it's urgent." He said stressing the last word. Harry was greatly worried, the Daily Prophet had published new information before he had even heard. It was secret business that he had been on the case of the missing Malfoy ten years prior. The ministry had put together a team of Aurors whose primary assignment was to track down Malfoy and deem the threat he posed. After six months they still had nothing, so they deemed him not a threat, and presumed him dead.

In other words, this was big news. Neo-Death Eaters were on the rise and they hadn't a clue who was their leader. As the secretary made a series of notices and sent them to the proper people, Harry contemplated Malfoy's involvement. 'He has been off the grid for ten years, how has he been getting into contact with their sympathizers, was he, and most importantly where is he, and what is he doing now?' the seemingly endless trail of questions ran through Harry's head until the Secretary received a message. "The minister will see you in his office Mr. Potter."

Harry walked down the ostensibly eternal hallway. He finally reached the elevators and stepped into an empty one. He was stopped shortly after by Dean Thomas who looked at Harry expectantly. "Harry, are you on your way to the Minister's office as well?" It was plain that the man was concerned for his job.

Harry nodded, "Haven't you seen the papers?" Dean indicated that he had not and Harry answered simply, "It's Malfoy, he's back."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was in a constant state of stress. Her husband was getting sicker by the day. Dragon pox, a disease said to be 'entirely curable' under normal conditions, was bringing upon the end of her husband's life. He, like his father had caught the disease late in life, and it was those circumstances that changed the disease from "entirely curable" to something akin to a black spot. For some reason the Malfoy's had a weakness to that particular disease. Narcissa was extremely grateful that Draco had caught it and been cured of it at such a young age, although it scared her to death at the time.

She smiled thinking of her only son. He had grown into the most wonderful man. She had been shocked when he showed up at Lucius' bedside yesterday. It wasn't until then that she knew Lucius saw his impending death. She left them alone in the room for a little over an hour. She presumed that they had been discussing finances of the multiple Malfoy companies, as well as their numerous properties, but when she came into the room neither of them were talking. She sat between the two men in an uncomfortable chair that the hospital had provided. They sat for what seemed like forever when Draco had reached over and held his distressed mothers hand.

The action had shocked her at the time; she didn't remember the last time Draco had held her hand. Her best presumption of that date was sometime before his fifth birthday. She began to cry. The tears fell down her cheeks betraying everything she had ever been taught about appearances. Her tears turned to quiet sobs which increased in volume until she was bawling in her son's arms.

She slightly shuttered at the memory, she knew it had hurt Lucius to see her cry. He really did love her, and he told her later that night that he had never felt so helpless. Not when on trial, not immediately after the war, and not even at the hands of Voldemort did he ever feel so helpless as watching her cry. She resolved herself that very minute to never cry in front of Lucius again.

She looked around her husband's room. The cream walls and charmed windows didn't cover the fact that this was a hospital. There was still the smell, the distinct smell of disease and rotting bodies, a smell she knew far too well.

Narcissa decided to distract herself by reading the Prophet, but at first glance she saw their name as the headliner.

**Malfoy Heir Reappears**

Her heart dropped at the headline, the media only created problems. She however smiled when she thought of Draco's exit the previous night.

Lucius had been trying to ask his son something all night. Neither Narcissa nor Draco knew what it was, but he couldn't seem to get it out.

"Father" he said a bit reluctantly. "I should be getting home now, is there anything I can do? I suppose we're done with what we were discussing earlier?" Lucius nodded, and Narcissa frowned. She didn't like being out of the loop, especially at a critical time like this.

Lucius took a deep breath, "Yes, I suppose so."

The silence made them all uncomfortable. Their family wasn't use to expressing much.

"Is that all?" Draco asked somewhat crestfallen.

Lucius hesitated, but took a deep breath and spoke again, "Son, could you," He struggled "would you mind… bringing the children down?" He looked relieved at having gotten it out.

Draco smiled, "Of course, I'm sure they would love that. Regina too."

* * *

The ministry was in upheaval. The original 'Malfoy Team" had been reassembled and was frantically working on finding him as soon as magically possible. Harry and Dean were going over all the old case files and leads, while Padma Patil and Sean McLaggen were interviewing the 'witnesses' although all they witnessed was the boy alive. Blaise Zabini was actually compiling the information they recovered.

Blaise had been a welcome surprise to the Aurors office. He had always looked down upon Harry and all of the other Gryffindors, it wasn't until much later that Harry realized that Blaise looked down on everybody. Harry had been surprised to see him on Malfoy's case all those years ago because he assumed they were friends. Little did he know, they only tolerated each other's company. Their relationship was much like Harry's and Blaise's today.

Harry had come across a particular bit of information that sparked his interest. "Zabini!" He called and turned back to the files.

Blaise walked up to him and read over his shoulder, "Vault's under the name of Draco Malfoy have been empty… a significant amount of money has also been taken out of the Malfoy family vaults, and transferred to another anonymous vault in Switzerland…" Harry gave Blaise a knowing look.

Blaise was confused for a minute, before realization overcame him. "Gringotts recently acquired a Switzerland branch."

"Not only a new branch, that bank specifically." Harry said.

Blaise smiled, "And Gringotts is stationed in London, which means…"

"That we can acquire the vault information with a warrant from the Ministry." Harry finished his sentence and they both smiled, for what may have been the first time in history.

Blaise rushed off to get the appropriate documents, while Harry filled the rest in on what was happening.

* * *

Ginny was distracted all through dinner. Harry never left without a word, not once in nine years of marriage. She couldn't get her mind off of him and didn't make good company.

The children were all talking over each other at the far side of the dining room, and the men were off talking about god knows what. Ginny stared vacantly while Hermione and Hannah talked. Eventually Hannah and Neville had to go, leaving the Weasleys and the Potters with the exception of Harry that is.

Hermione tried to talk to Ginny but she just was just brushed off. Once Hermione had the kids quietly playing a game in the other room she approached the troubled red head again. "Gin, I'm sure everything's alright." She finally looked back at her sister-in-law.

"I hope so." She muttered, her face still the emotionless mask.

Hermione decided she needed more direct action. She would try to distract her. "Gin I was thinking you and I could both go to drop off Rose and Albus at Kindergarten. Just because it's their first day and all." Life sparked in Ginny's eyes.

"Yes, I totally forgot. I've been thinking of nothing but tomorrow for weeks, and now I've forgotten it."

Hermione urged Ginny to calm down and they finally decided that Albus and Ginny would Floo over in the morning and all four of them would walk to the school, not a half mile away from the Weasleys house.

* * *

_ A/N - Ok so lame end, but next chapter will be better, promise! and... Regina and the kids? let me know what you think!_


	3. Grandpa!

_A/N - Here's a bit longer chapter for you!_

_

* * *

_

Narcissa Malfoy was livid with the Ministry. "No you may not talk to my husband; he is on his death bed for Merlin's sake! Let him go in peace!" She was partially so emotional because this was the third time since Draco's visit to the hospital that the Ministry had harassed her and her husband. However the blame lay largely in the fact that her husband _was_ on his death bed. Draco's visit had been a great surprise, but it somehow made her even sadder. Draco's visit made it final, the last nail in the coffin so to speak.

Narcissa attempted to listen to the Auror, "Please Mrs. Malfoy, we just need a minute with your husband." The woman, a Patil she suspected, urged the older woman to reconsider.

"If you think that one minute of my husband's time is all it will take for you to trick him into releasing my sons whereabouts, then you are sorely mistaken. He is a Malfoy, and if you had any idea what that means, you wouldn't even attempt to swindle him." Narcissa snapped at the now frightened girl. "I am not obligated to share my son's whereabouts with you, and neither is my husband. You know as well as I that there are no grounds on which to suspect my son of anything. Now, I would appreciate it if you would leave, now!"

Padma, whose eyes were wide with fright, mumbled something akin to an apology and left quickly.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were waving to their children as they entered the school building.

"Oh Gin, I can't believe how old they're getting." Hermione said tears stinging her eyes. She wiped them with her sleeve before they could fall.

Ginny was trying to hold herself together as well, but tears were already running down her cheeks. "At least Rose is your oldest, James will be going off to Hogwarts in just four short years!" she said on the verge of hysteria. Hermione put her arm around her sister-in-law's shoulder and gave her a side hug. Ginny sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes before straightening up. "I can't believe I'm being so emotional, it wasn't this bad when I sent James off to his first day of charms school." The Potter's had decided to give their children the choice between Charms school and homeschooling. James immediately chose charms school because of his social nature. It had been quite a shock to them when Albus asked if he could go to Muggle School with his cousin Rose, but they allowed him to anyway.

Rose had purposefully asked to go early. She had wanted to be the first one there; she was like her mother that way, always ready to learn. This of course had annoyed her cousin, Al. "Rosie, we're like 15 minutes earlier than everybody else!" Al complained. He didn't want to be known as the 'nerd' or 'teacher's pet'. His uncle Ron had told him horror stories about such names.

Rose simply ignored him and waved to her Mum once more before entering the building. They had been there before, so Rose knew exactly where to go. "C'mon Al, it's right in here!" she said excitedly as she ran toward the classroom. She took a deep breath before entering. She looked around analyzing the room. There was a big red round table in one corner, and different colored cubbies below a row of hooks in the back of the room. She counted 4 rows of desks, and the white board read: MRS. HANDY. Rose Giggled at the name. She noticed that Al still hadn't entered the room, just before she left to go find him the teacher entered the room.

Rose put her prettiest smile on and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Rose! I have your morning class, so does my cousin but I don't know where he went." She rambled. The teacher was about the age of Rose's parents, but she had laugh lines and a tanned face.

She smiled warmly at her new student, "Well, hello Rose! My name is Mrs. Handy" She pointed to her hand as she spoke making the girl giggle.

"Can you read your name Rose?" Mrs. Handy asked. The question confused Rose, of course she could. She answered in the positive even though she was a bit puzzled. "Well then, why don't you go hang up your backpack on the hook with your name on it, and then sit at the desk with it as well? I just need to help some of the other students. It was very nice meeting you Rose." The adult gave her a large smile and turned to the door where more students were entering. Rose was relieved to see Albus among them.

* * *

Harry sighed, tracking down Malfoy had been harder than he thought. The bank that much of his fortune had been transferred to in Switzerland only ended up transferring it to another bank in France, a bank that wasn't willing to let England's magical government confiscate it's records. Malfoy was smart. Obviously if he hadn't been caught in ten years! This however, just made Harry even angrier. How was it even possible to be so under the radar that no amount of influence from the ministry had gotten them any closer to finding him?

Harry knew that one of the only few people that could was on his deathbed.

Just then, Padma entered the conference room set aside for the 'Malfoy case'. Harry got his hopes up, just to be crushed by the defeated look on her face. "That woman is terrifying." She said simply. "I didn't get anything out of her, not a thing, and she still managed to rub in my face that they did in fact know where he is, and 'we have no evidence'!" Padma gave a lousy impression of Mrs. Malfoy.

"The paper trail led to a dead end, in France. The money was barely in Switzerland a day, _ten years ago_." Everyone in the room sighed and looked around defeated. "How is this possible? Are we even sure it was him at the hospital?" Harry tried for the only explanation that made sense to him.

Blaise spoke up, "Yes, it was him."

"How do we know? Where's the evidence?" Harry was getting irritated with is coworker.

Blaise held up a piece of paper, "Gringott's just sent a notice about the Malfoy accounts. All but one of the accounts have been transferred to Draco's name, the other is to his mother, Narcissa. The papers were signed by Draco, at the hospital." Harry knew that the signed papers were more than sufficient proof, wizards can't sign for other wizards on legal documents because of the charms put on them by the banks and the Ministry. Blaise continued, when he saw Harry's further angered look. "Theoretically it makes sense." All eyes in the room then focused on the handsome man, "The Malfoy name may have been tainted after the war, but they are still a very influential family in the wizarding world. The wards of the Malfoy Mansion are legendary; no wizard has found his _own_ way of apperating in and out of the house. Believe it or not but the Malfoy line was critical to the first protection spells, wards and illusion enchantments. And they've been keeping up with the times, the most powerful spells are being created by them. If anyone could get around the ministry, it would be a Malfoy."

* * *

Rose decided that she didn't like school, at all. She was sitting all alone during 'free activity time' Al had an easy enough time making friends with the boys, but Rose was sitting in her desk looking at her nails because she was too shy to talk to any of the other children. Adult's she was fine with, but other children were another matter entirely.

Mrs. Handy walked up to Rose's desk and crouched to be about eyelevel with the obviously left out girl. "Rose, isn't there anything you want to do?"

"Do you have any books?" Rose asked her teacher.

Mrs. Handy's eyes lit up as she remembered a little girl that chose to read in a corner of the room.

"Yes we do!" she said enthusiastically. Usually the children didn't know how to read at all, but already she had two students ready for books. She brought the red-head over to the other girl sitting on a bean-bag reading.

"Olivia, would you mind if Rose here would read here as well?" The woman asked politely.

The blond little girl glared at the teacher with such force that she was taken back.

Rose felt her stomach flop. She felt harsh rejection run through her body and was about to turn and go find Al when the little girl spoke. "It's Livia, not _O-livia_, just Livia." She spoke harshly to her teacher who tried to apologize, but was cut off by the girl, "and no I don't mind if you read here." She said in a normal voice, but pointedly at Rose and not the Adult.

Rose felt a little better knowing that she didn't have objection to her presence. Rose started to look through the books on the shelf when the other girl spoke, "There's nothing interesting, you shouldn't bother looking." The girl said. She then motioned to the book in her hand, "I've brought this from home if you'd like to read it with me."

Rose smiled and joined her, "I'm Rose but you can call me Rosie."

"Livia, you can call me Liv, but NEVER _O-Livia_ that's not my name!" she said melodramatically making the redhead laugh.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were back at the school to pick up their children on the first day of school. They were surrounded by other parents as well some excited, some bored, and some waiting impatiently.

The final bell finally rang and the children ran outside towards the back of the school. Many of the children ran to their parents but a few just wandered toward the playground equipment. Albus ran straight into Ginny's arms and started telling him all about his day. She was laughing and chatting animatedly with him.

Hermione became a bit worried when the initial rush of students subsided and Rose was nowhere to be seen. Some of the other parents began walking either to their homes, or their cars with their children in tow. Hermione noticed a beautiful brunette, about her age with the same anxious look on her face.

"Al, do you know where Rose is?" She asked interrupting him telling his mother all of his new friends names.

He looked around like she would be standing next to him, and shrugged. "Probably with that angry girl." He said and continued talking to Ginny.

Hermione's nerves heightened even more at this, 'that angry girl'? What did that even mean, was she hanging out with the wrong crowd? Was there even a wrong crowd at five years old?

Her nerve subsided when Rose exited the school talking energetically with another, happy looking girl. She spotted her mother and skipped over to her, "Mum, this is my new friend, Livia!" she said pointing to the other child who was still only walking toward them. She then whispered, "Don't call her_ O-livia_, that's not her name just Livia."

The other girl waved at Hermione, and then walked to the brunette standing to Hermione's left. She crouched to give her Daughter a hug, "Hey sweetie, how was your day?" She spoke with an American accent that surprised Hermione for some reason.

"Boring, everyone in the class except for Rose and me are stupid." She said plainly making her mother blush.

"Livia!" she said and covered her daughter's mouth. She turned to Ginny and Hermione, "I'm so sorry, she was taught better than that!"

Livia just smiled and mouthed, "No I wasn't" behind her mother's back, making Hermione smile a bit.

"Don't worry about it, I know how kids can be." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Rose said defensively, but Hermione just hugged her smiling.

Livia turned to her mother and asked, "Can Rose come over to play sometime?"

"If Rose's parents are ok with it, I don't see the problem." She said and turned to Hermione.

Hermione expressed that it would be fine, and they exchanged information to set up the play date.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy lay on his back staring at the ceiling. The shade was exactly what you would call eggshell white. Normally this concerned people, but it meant something different to Lucius. He never lived with white walls, in fact he had always lived in placed almost completely devoid of color. The green and silver of the Slytherin Dormitories were the most colorful room he'd ever slept in, until now.

Narcissa was at his side reading some widarding magazine, and scowling. She had been doing that a lot, scowling that is. Lucius didn't like it, though he supposed it was better than seeing her crying. He heard some commotion down the hall and idly wondered what it was.

He took a laborious breath and tried to sit up a bit more. Narcissa fussed over him but allowed him to sit straighter. He would not lose his pride, not until the very end.

The noise in the hall was getting louder and he looked toward his slightly ajar door just in time to see a little girl open it smiling, "Grandpa!"

She jumped up on the bed, ignoring her parents warnings to be careful and hugged the sick man lightly. "Livia…" he whispered as he held her.

* * *

_A/N - Ah! What did you think? Please Please Please review! I'm throwing my dignity to the wind as I get down on my knees and beg you to review! Let me know what you think, your predictions, your questions, your criticism, hell If you have flames go on ahead!_

_Thanks for Reading!_


	4. I'm lazy so I'm not naming it, sorry

A/N- I feel horrible to have neglected this story. I will continue my apologies and explanation at the end of the chapter, until then the next chapter!

Simply put, Regina was a pureblood. Of course she had learned after the war that it didn't make a difference, Pureblood, Half-blood, or Mud- Muggleborn. They all possessed those magical qualities that made them a witch or wizard, but still, old habits die hard. Not only was she pureblood, but

Narcissa smiled down at her grandson, Leo who was nodding off in her arms. His identical twin Scorpius, was already sound asleep in the arms of his father. Narcissa smiled at the resemblance they held to their father. Their hair, which had just recently grown in, was distinctively Malfoy. White blond and straight, the boys looked remarkably like their father. Even at a year old, their facial structure left no question to their parentage. Their eyes however were the perfect mixture between their parents, the slivery green was something unusual, but memorizing all the same.

Their sister Livia however, had less Malfoy in her. She had blond hair, but it was tamed by her mother's genes, less white than her fathers. And her face was an exquisite copy of her mothers, right down to her dark green almond shaped eyes. Eyes which were at this moment sparking with interest at what her grandfather was saying. It panged Narcissa's heart, remembering what the doctor said .

A week, maybe two.

A wave of depression rolled over her as she looked down at Leo. He would never know his grandfather, nor would Scorpius. She began to tear up before remembering Lucius' aversion to just that. No, she would stay strong, even if she was breaking up inside.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Regina grasping Draco's arm as he held their son. As her emotions were already heightened she took a jagged breath to calm herself.

She couldn't explain how relived she was when the two had married. Their marriage was everything and nothing as she expected when he was growing up. She expected of Draco what had been expected of her, marriage to a strong Pureblood, with the intent to produce an heir. Regina had come from a very influential pureblood family, even if they had disowned her, and Narcissa was already blessed with three beautiful grandchildren. However, what she did not expect was everything else, from their way of life to the intense bond that they shared. It had all baffled her.

After the war the family was a complete mess. They all had to go through separate trials, miraculously getting off on all charges. (Little did they know, that it was because a certain 'Scarhead' had come to their defense.) But it weighed heavily on all of them.

Lucius was in a constant state of conflict, the whole war had turned out opposite of his expectations. He thought that the dark lord was far too powerful to fight. Sure, at first he had been in it for the power that being in his elite circle entitled him, but after he had been caught and sent to Azkaban, he was faced to confront the consequences of his actions, on both sides. He became so distant; he would go for weeks without speaking a word to any human being.

Draco on the other hand wasn't torn about how the war should have ended. He was simply filled with regret. He couldn't take back his actions; he couldn't wake the dead or remove the pain he had caused. Draco soon became depressed, even as far as suicidal, though Narcissa tried to discard that thought. Draco wanted nothing more than to start over, and that's exactly what he ended up doing.

Narcissa could remember the day that Draco had chosen a different life, as if it were yesterday.

"_I can't go on like this. I can't just keep living life when everyone knows what I've done" A young Draco said desperately to his mother. Narcissa's heart was breaking at his words, and even more so at his wrecked appearance. Draco had looked much older and worn out than his eighteen years._

_She tried to calm him down, but was on the edge of hysterics herself. "Draco, we've already been through so much! You can't just give up, you're a Malfoy for Merlins sake!" _

_Something changed in Draco's eyes as that phrase slipped past her lips. Narcissa's muscles tensed and she prepared herself for the repercussions of such a sentiment. After several seconds of silence, Narcissa noticed that her eyes were shut. She risked a peek through the lids to see her son's face alight. Confused by the expression, she fully opened her eyes. "Draco," She hesitated before continuing "Draco, what are you thinking."_

_The younger blond snapped out of his daze and spoke. "That's it! I'm only bound by Malfoy expectations as long as I carry the Malfoy name." His usual smirk was replaced with a look of hope that Narcissa had never seen on his face previously. _

_However it did nothing to sooth her agitation. "Draco, that won't solve anything! They will _always_ know son. Changing your name won't do you any good in hiding from them." The 'them' being the whole wizarding world, he was under their microscope, and seemingly couldn't get out._

"_Not if I go to the last place they look."_

Two weeks later Draco was on a train bound for his new life, one that hardly resembled the life he left behind. Shortly after attaining an occupation (a _muggle _occupation) he enrolled in University, where his interest and expertise in Potions carried over into his talent in Chemistry. Here he was a decade later a Chemistry Professor, at the same University, with an equally successful wife, and three beautiful children.

Narcissa's eyes began to tear up at the memories.

"Dear, whatever are you crying for?" Lucius asked with a bit of a throaty chuckle. It was only then she noticed the four pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Do you need a hug grandma?" The oldest child offered her arms.

She smiled at the young girl, "I would love one."

Hermione was supervising Rose and Livia's third play date of the week when the phone rang. She smiled at the familiar sound that drove her husband and sister-in-law crazy. It took nearly three hours for her and Harry to convince their spouses that they needed telephones. "Hello?" She answered, forgetting to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked cautiously.

Hermione then checked the number, and laughed. "Harry got you to use the phone!" Hermione spoke to her sister-in-law delighted.

"Yes, and I feel quite stupid talking to a muggle machine." Ginny stated, annoyance clear in her voice.

Hermione sighed, "You're not talking to a muggle machine, you're talking to me _through_ a muggle machine." Hermione corrected.

Ginny grumbled away from the phone, "Now I know why the guys called you a know-it-all."

"Hey, I heard that!" She scolded her friend. "Anyway, what's going on?" She asked, still slightly peeved.

Ginny gave a dramatic sigh before continuing, "Harry insisted I practice talking on this contraption in case the kid's school rings. Oh, and I have some Juicy gossip if you would like to hear." Hermione smiled at her friend's speech.

"Ok, what's the juicy gossip?" She said as if giving in.

Ginny went through all types of gossip involving work, celebrities, Quidditch and even muggle makeup. By the time she stopped her tangent on how her muggle foundation is better than her magical equivalent Hermione's ear was nearly talked off. "Okay Ginny, I'll be sure to buy you some more when I do my grocery shopping." Hermione was itching to get off the phone at this point.

Ginny bid her goodbye and Hermione sat in the kitchen, thinking of something to do for the next half hour before Livia's mom Regina picked her up. Just then Rose shouted, "I know! Let me just get something from my room, I'll be back!" And she sprinted up the stairs, like a girl on a mission. Hermione then remembered that not all of her toys were unpacked so she might be up there a while.

She sighed and went to go pick up a muggle magazine she had lying on the counter when she noticed her daughter's blond friend staring at her with a look of keen interest. "Hey sweetheart, do you need something?" She asked politely.

"Can I ask you something?" The girl asked, green eyes sparkling.

Hermione agreed with a smile, but that smile faded when the question was posed. "What's a muggle?"

She immediately cursed herself in her head for being so careless. "A what?" She asked, nearly praying she heard wrong.

"A muggle?" The girl spoke directly, enunciating as much as she could.

Not wanting to lie to the little girl she gave a vague answer, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

The girl sighed and looked at the ground, "That's what mommy said when I asked her too."

"Livia, I found it!" Rose said, barreling down the stairs. The two girls continued to play, Hermione watching intently.

'Well, that's an interesting development,' she thought

"Damn it!" shouted Padma as she entered the Auror's Department. She got several questioning looks from the other ministry workers, but walked straight up to Harry who was discussing the Malfoy case with the Minister himself. "Sorry sir, Harry, he did it again." She handed them a tabloid reading, "Malfoy Heir Spotted Again!" Harry groaned and put his face in his hands.

The Minister was visibly angry, "Where?" he asked the now scared woman.

"St. Mungo's, I checked before I came here, and _our charms didn't detect anything_! It just doesn't make sense!" She said distressed.

"Are there photos? Why was he there? All of the accounts have already been transferred to his name." The minister wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but Padma answered anyway.

"There are no photos, St. Mungo's has upped security where the Senior Malfoy is, trying to avoid the press. However, the wizards that reported it, they claimed he came in with a woman, and three children."

The room went silent. For some reason, none of them expected him to be married, or a father. They expected him to be on the run, a criminal, possibly involved in recent neo-death eater attacks. They didn't expect him to have a family. They knew that having a family didn't mean he wasn't guilty of anything, but it took them off guard.

Harry snapped out of the trance first, Okay, we need to look at all of the families that have moved a lot in the past decade. Keep hounding the older Malfoys, they know where he is, all we need is an address. Keep up the money trail, and try to compromise with France to get us those bank records. He continued to give out jobs until all of their bases were covered.

_A/N- First of all I feel the need to say that when I tried to upload this a few days ago the server was down or whatever, so I DID try to upload it a bit sooner. Second (but most important) I'm sorry. I feel that I have failed you readers. I'm a lousy hypocrite to leave my babies (stories) unattended. In my defense I have been SO busy lately that whenever I **do** get a spare minute to myself I usually use it for relaxing or sleep (I'm getting around five hours a night, and as I hear a 17 year old should be getting almost twice that). However thanks to **CG94 **'s review, I have found the time to write again (Mostly in Physics, Zoology, Latin and Calculus, but writing is writing). I will now make a pledge on my authors bio to keep writing and updating. Luckily I have spring break next week and will be able to write during my AP test study breaks! Haha, I'm so excited. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING, AND I **LOVE** ALL OF YOU WHO ARE REVIEWING!_

_I promise to have the next chapter up by Sunday at the latest! but just as an "I'm Sorry" present, I'll give you a preview..._

Hannah and Neville Longbottom sat nervously in the maternity ward of St. Mungos, waiting for the Healer to see them. Neville holding his wife's hand and encouraging her that this time, they may really be pregnant. Hannah was careful not to be too hopeful, knowing the damage another negative result could hold.

_-Hailey_

_P.S. I'm aware this was a lame filler chapter, sorry._


End file.
